


Would you accept my mark, love?

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Gentle Dom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Needles, Piercings, Sub Hannibal Lecter, They Flip, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: Will is a tattoo artist, Hannibal notices him through the glass window. Find out yourself how this meet-cute went from this to things in the tags.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Would you accept my mark, love?

Doctor Hannibal Lecter has a dark secret. Or more like two. The first one he accepted fully and succumbed to this want of his- which is killing. It is part of him, it defines his being.  
  
The second one not so much. The only memory of it is a scar in his ear from younger days and fantasies he has from time to time.  
  
He fancies the idea mostly right before reaching his peak, the thought of it making him fall from the edge so overwhelmingly that he sees sparks before his eyes, his spine is like liquid gold. Every time he pinches his nipples to simulate the pain of piercing but it's not enough, artificial and not satisfying even when he spills in his calloused hand.  
  
That's why when he goes down the street to his favourite cafe and sees the window of the tattoo parlour he thinks twice.  
  
This type of establishment isn't developed often in the neighbourhoods he frequents so the temptation of his nasty imaginations is easier to contain. But now when he looks through the window he sees the work of art. The classic beauty of a man from Botticelli paintings adorned by modern art on man's arms and neck, which most part is hidden away from public view. The only parts visible are buck's head sticking out from the collar of the black tight t-shirt and garden of flowers on his hand and arm with something black coiling under the sleeve.  
  
His thoughts wander to the way those beautiful artworks were made, how needles pierced man's skin to leave dots of ink just like streaks of paint on canvas. Creating something stunning on something so ordinary as skin. Hannibal could feel the imagined microscopical puncture wounds under his three-piece suit, as if someone was leaving a permanent mark on him with ink and blood.  
  
His gaze was so glued to the man's body he didn't notice when he started to be observed in turn. The tattooist's stance didn't change at least but the open curiosity he radiated at the sight of the pretentious man before his shop finally woke Hannibal from his daydreams.  
  
He didn't think that tattoos could make him feel like this-mesmerized and in need. He wouldn't mind such a claim to mark his skin if it was done by man such as this- beautiful and with intelligence radiating from his eyes.  
  
In the end, he shakes the idea off. He wasn't some young thing that could allow itself to just go with a crazy idea. He had a reputation to maintain and tattoos weren't something he was interested in without someone to stake a claim to them.  
  
He inclined his head in the greeting and smiled slightly at the glamorous tattooist, who still observed him with unmistakable mirth dancing in his eyes and on the corner of his lips. He nodded too and corrected his glasses so they would sit higher on his nose. As Hannibal was leaving he could still feel the gaze piercing his skin like needles he dreamed about.  
  
\-----------  
  
He ended up watching the man tattoo, draw or talk with clients every time he went to get his coffee. He was going to the cafe now every day. He always stopped before the shop window, observed for a minute or two and when the curly man found him staring, he nodded in greeting, waited for the man to do the same and went to get his coffee.  
  
He worked out a routine of sorts around it, always after homemade lunch in his office he would go out to get himself a coffee and just gaze briefly when going back to his office. The routine lasted for almost a month until on Friday instead of seeing the interesting man through the window, he saw him waiting before his parlour.  
  
'Hello.' Said the tattooist, leaning against the door to his shop and smirking at Hannibal was he was a little bit taken aback. He blinked once slowly and smiled good-naturedly.  
  
'Good afternoon.' His voice was clear and without a trace of surprise, only a little pleasure sneaked in it but Hannibal almost vibrated with it. Man's voice was deep and almost sinful in how seductive it was.  
  
'I guessed it was time for us to know each other. We greeted each other for some time now.' He smiled and pushed from the door to get a bit too near Hannibal. 'I'm Will. Will Graham. And as you know I'm the owner of this little thing. But you probably already know it.' He showed with his thumb the shop "Ravenstag" behind his back.  
  
'Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Nice to finally know you, Will.' His accent became thicker almost like molasses or smoke after adding wood to the fire. And there was fire, it was burning in his chest warmly, for now. But he could feel it could become powerful with just a little bit more wood. When their hands touched, dry, warm skin on dry, warm skin, he could feel it blazing. He didn't rush to let the calloused hand go. Tiny, neat flowers and thorns danced on Will's fingers as he tightened his grip.  
  
'Oh, doctor. The psychiatrist then.'  
  
Hannibal smiled politely and lifted one brow. 'And how you learned about his information?' Will huffed and took off his glasses, he looked deep into Hannibal's caramel eyes and as if satisfied with his search he delicately skimmed his fingers over Hannibal's chest.  
  
'Never saw a doctor from a nearby hospital on lunch break in such a pristine state, especially in the three-piece suit. The only answer left was a psychiatrist.'  
  
'Clever deduction.'  
  
'Not really, I just connected the facts. I'm no Sherlock Holmes to tell you more about you and how to spend your free time.' There was a dark glint in Will's stormy blue eyes. An interest piqued Hannibal offered a cup of coffee in the cafe he was going to and Will accepted the invitation with a playful glance to Hannibal's face.  
  
As Hannibal predicted Will wasn't just beautiful outside but also inside, or more like inside his skull. His mind was like a labyrinth for anyone who tried to understand it, but for Will, it was as clear as the stream he spoke about, near his home in Wolf Trap. He was rude but in such a mischievous and intelligent manner that Hannibal only marvelled further with how the goddess Fortuna favoured him and allowed him to meet Will. His remarks about Hannibal were almost too accurate for his comfort but he found pleasure in finding treasures in Will's mind also.  
  
The end of the lunch break came too early and so they had to go back but when they were near Will's parlour the man became a bit fidgety. Hannibal didn't expect the cause of it being Will offering to be the one to get coffee the next time.  
  
Time went by and conversations in the cafe transformed into lunches outside and then dinner at Hannibal's house. On their third "date" at Hannibal's house Will kissed him. It was just a shy peck to his lips when he gave Will his plate with the last long pig he butchered yesterday night. He waited for Will the whole time to make the first move, like that first time they spoke. He loved how a young man changed his demeanour from confident predator to shy schoolgirl. He was so lovely when he blushed and then whimpered into Hannibal's lips when he deepened the kiss. Exploring his sweet William's skin with his fingers and his sweet lips with his tongue. The same night the dam broke and all the unresolved sexual tension split between them. He took Will such tenderness and love he didn't know he was able to feel.  
  
From then on their life hasn't changed much from before, the only addition was sex and waking up in the morning to look at the sleeping form of another's. The life was peaceful, Will didn't spend free time with anyone beside Hannibal and his seven dogs which allowed the good doctor to rein his obsessive need for Will's full attention. The man saw so much of him that no one else did. Of course, he had friends at work- Beverly who was another tattooist and young assistant Abigail who just started learning the craft. But he didn't spend much time with them outside the parlour which worked for Hannibal just fine.  
  
Everything changed when Will saw him inspecting his newest needles. There was this dark glint in his eyes again and this time Hannibal allowed a tremor to run down his spine. Will's eyes always shone when he took Hannibal, but he wasn't sweet or shy, he was ferocious and left marks made by his teeth or lips. Hannibal loved him like this as much as when he was pliant and soft.  
  
'Do you want to feel them?' His voice was husky in Hannibal's ear when he held his waist from behind.  
  
'Why do you think so, mylimasis?'  
  
'Because it wasn't my face you first looked at when you stopped before my shop.' He chuckled.  
  
Hannibal breathed deeply, his voice low and smoky with arousal.' And what I was looking for?'  
  
'At my tattoos. You almost glared at it with jealousy.' Will licked the back of his neck and started to pepper small kisses until he reached his ear. 'I know you want to feel them pierce your skin, mark you as mine.' He skims the packed needles with his fingers. 'I saw how you touch bitemarks and kiss marks I made on your skin. You adore it, you adore being marked so thoroughly. But it's not enough, isn't it?' The hot breath and terrible promise found its way to the psychiatrist's ear and then deeper, into his mind.  
  
'Yes.' Hannibal hissed. 'I want you to pierce my skin and make me wear your marks.'  
  
'Oh, Hannibal, darlin' ' Louisianian drawl slipped into Will's words, his excited cock already pressing into Hannibal's back. One hand went to the psychiatrist's groin and the other to his nipple, worrying it through the dress shirt, then pinching it and taking it between his nails. Hannibal's breathing stopped, the whine he would utter would be too much to handle for his pride, but the hand that squeezed his cock opened his mouth anyway, letting it out.  
  
'I knew you wanted it, no, you needed it.' Will said, kissing his neck, nipping on it in rhythm with rubbing Hannibal's tent. 'You were so alone, same as me. You wanted to belong-' Hannibal's annoyed huff was quickly stopped with Will's hand in his boxers, now hot palm rubbed the slick head, making Hannibal groan. 'You wanted to belong to someone, and that someone to belong to you. I know how possessive you are, maybe even more than me. You think I didn't notice how your eyes stalk my every move, how you check my appointment book and somehow my flirty clients disappear before another appointment?' The frenzy of pleasure abruptly ceased with Will's last sentence. Hannibal's body went rigid with anticipation. He looked at the needles and calculated the most efficient way to push them into Will's eyeballs so he could get a few seconds to find something better to cut his throat with or just break it, fast and without pain, as his love should end. But the second thoughts didn't agree with his first instincts, his chest hurt at the idea of being unable to feel Will's skin again, hear the timbre of his hoarse voice or be surprised by another engrossing deduction.  
  
'Darlin', I know who you are, or more likely what.' Will's voice was mirthful, omnivorously so.'I knew it from the day we met. I just didn't know your other name....' His whole body was plastered to Hannibal's still back. His voice was just a whisper of a devil. 'The Chesapeake Ripper.'  
  
A hot puff of air left Hannibal's lips, his lungs already hurt with the tension in the air. 'And how does that make you feel, sweet Will?' His tone was that of an indifferent interest.  
  
'Why did you think I agreed to that coffee? You should already know that I abhor people.' Huffed Will 'Also, if it shined some light on why I went with you, I will tell you my other name.'  
  
'Please do.'  
  
'The Still-life Artist.' With the words said Hannibal took hold of Will's hands and whirled them to be chest to chest.  
  
'My remarkable boy. How I utterly worship you.' He stared into blown pupils of his lover and started kissing his lips reverently, like he could show all gratefulness for this gift.  
  
'I knew I would make you more of a lunatic than before, when I told you that.' Chuckled Will and traced the lines of Hannibal's jaw, then went to his ears to torment those sensitive organs and then by his cheek to his full, wet lips. The doctor opened them with pleasure, taking two fingers in, tasting himself on them. He moaned when Will put his thigh between his legs allowing him to rock slowly. 'Would you like to accept my mark now, love?'  
  
'With utmost delight.'  
  
Will rolled up his sleeves as Hannibal sat on the sofa, utterly relaxed beside the heavy hard-on in his slacks.  
  
'Take off your shirt.' Commanded Will as he went out of the room to get disinfectant and the symbol of his mark on Hannibal. He bought it a few weeks ago, anticipating the inevitable. Hannibal took off his dress shirt eagerly and opened his slacks to make some more room for his painful erection. The thought of finally belonging to someone on such an intimate level boiled his insides with anticipation. He saw darkness Will hid with his glasses or by avoiding gaze, his self-control wasn't as good as Hannibal's when it came to other people but he never hid it from him. Hannibal was just too enamoured with his loveliness and complicated psyche to notice the things in plain sight. And now when he thought about them, they truly were obvious.  
  
Will came back after a few minutes naked, only black latex gloves on his hands. In one hand he held a first aid kit and in the other a small shining chain. He put everything on the coffee table and looked Hannibal put and down. The doctor couldn't take away his eyes from his lover, the colours of Will's tattoos danced on his skin in a dim light from the fireplace and his eyes almost shone from within with predatory hunger. He licked his lips with a pink tongue. His cock jumped at the same time as Hannibal's when he neared the couch.  
  
'I thought we could have some fun as I mark you as my own.'  
  
'And what you have in mind,mylimasis?'  
  
'Let's intertwine pain and pleasure.' said Will with his smoky accent 'Get ready for me.'  
  
Hannibal took the rest of his clothes and beckoned Will to him when he was ready, he took hold of his hips and Will sat in his lap, his knees on Hannibal's sides and gloved hands in the air, he smirked at him at Hannibal's glistening eyes.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'I have always been. I counted the days until I had met you, Will.'  
  
Will reached for one needle in the wrapping so it would be sterile and took the silver slim chain that Hannibal saw before. It was a chain but it had two industrial piercings on it's ends. The chain looked like a necklace made out of silver pearls and made Hannibal curl his lips.  
  
'Don't worry, it can be taken off. I'm gonna use it for my own amusement.' laughed Will. He took the needle out of the wrapping and lifted his hips to sink slowly on his lover's cock which was held by Hannibal. They moaned low in unison, when the tattooist bottomed out he sharply pierced Hannibal's left nipple. Hannibal felt the tightening of the chest and he couldn't breathe, with burning and a stabbing feeling the pain from the small puncture wound was exquisite, it thrummed in his skin, muscles and then deeper, in his mind palace, wrecking it like an earthquake. 

'Oh, Will....'

'I know, I feel it too.' The words were said in one breath. Will couldn't take away his eyes from the needle hanging from both sides of Hannibal's nipple. With practised moves, he put one part of the piercing in and gradually slid the needle out of the nipple so only the piercing could stay. With the drag of it, Hannibal hissed but Will successfully seized his attention with the movements of his hips and squeezing of his passage. He felt as if he was baptised, the mark of it easily seen near his heart, there was no going back now. Not for Will or him, he wouldn't allow it. His grip became bruising when Will tugged the piercing with the chain.

'William.' his voice was hoarse, as if he screamed instead of moaning quietly under his breath.

'I know you like pain. Don't deny it, I see everything you are, Hannibal.' Will took hold of the older man's face and gazed into his eyes with such craving in them Hannibal couldn't deny him an answer.

'Only from you. I will take everything you give me, my cruel boy.'

'That's good because I'm not over with marking you up.'

A thin trail of blood oozed from the place the piercing was as they started to find pleasure, their bodies working like cogs in a machine, so attuned to each other after such a long time of explorations. But it was just the beginning. They had their whole lives before them. And that thought hit Hannibal as he poured his seed inside Will and clung to his overheated naked body. He wanted to spend with him much more time with him than he necessarily could with his lifestyle. But Will knew and had his own secrets Hannibal wasn't privy to. I needed to unravel him the same way the young man did to him. 

He kissed Will's shoulder and neck, small pecks but so sweet and delicate that a tremor went through Will's compact frame. Hannibal adored Will's ruthlessness and satisfaction he took from seeing his discomfort but loved his weakness even more. His sweet Will was vulnerable only to one thing, and that was something Hannibal didn't give anyone before him and won't give after, as there won't be anyone after. It was gentleness. The tender touch to his waist, soft kiss to his forehead or small of his back when Hannibal massaged his tired back, the peacefully spent time in the morning when Hannibal bought him coffee and breakfast to bed and they made sweet, sweet love after. He blushed and stuttered so beautifully.

With orgasm came hypersensitivity and the other piercing was more painful but it made Hannibal's cock only try to fill up again. His soft member was still inside Will who still didn't reach his peak, the feeling as enjoyable as overpowering.

When both piercings were in place, chain dangling between them, Will stood up from his lap but his eyes didn't meet Hannibal's questioning gaze. They stared at the mark of ownership he pierced into his lover's skin, he licked his lips, the need to lick the wounds to taste blood boiling in his chest. But the thing was too unsanitary to go with so early. He didn't want to get rid of the mark when the cause was his own weakness that caused the infection.

Instead, he raked his fingers through Hannibal's hair.

'You are mine now. You can't run away now.' He looked at the happiness that Hannibal tried to hide behind his mask of control. It still was hard for him to give it up for Will but Will will show him how, he will unveil everything, the predator, the mate and the prey. 

'Make me come, darlin'' Hannibal kneeled before him eagerly, tasting Will was one of his favourite ways to pleasure the man. He took his time, always looking in azure eyes that shined with vulnerability as Will moaned and grunted with each flick of his tongue or contraction of his throat. He came down his throat with a guttural cry, his claws in Hannibal's ashen hair and thighs circling the psychiatrist's head. The scent of satisfaction and pure bliss was a reward on its own. 

Will fell on him and with laboured breath tasted himself in Hannibal's mouth, on his tongue, at the same time tugging the chain, creating the magnificent juxtaposition between the gentleness of the kiss and the ruthlessness of aggravating the fresh wounds. 

They both knew it was just the beginning of their journey in this brave new world they walked in this night.

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is sort of picture of how their relationship bloomed from this point on. Maybe I will write more, maybe not, I will see if the muse of porn strikes my horny-ass brain.


End file.
